


public transportation

by Shantae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/pseuds/Shantae
Summary: Why did this redhead have to fall asleep on HIS shoulder, out of all people?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone brought to my attention that my only roywolt fic is probably the worst fic i have ever written so here is this
> 
> it's bad too
> 
> (this wasn't proofread)

Wolt didn't know what he had done wrong in life. He was a good kid: Always helping others, being nice to everyone, doing volunteer work in an animal shelter. So why did this stranger decide to fall asleep on HIS shoulder in the bus?

At least the stranger, who appeared to be a student around his age, was cute. Red hair, soft expression - but that could be because he's asleep. Nonetheless, it could've been much worse. At least he wasn't drooling all over his shoulder. It kind of felt comfortable too. But still, Wolt didn't know what to do. He didn't want to wake the boy up, but he also didn't want him to miss his stop, if he hadn't already. His own stop was getting pretty close, too, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand up without the boy falling over.

One stop further with no improvement and Wolt started to despair. He was running out of ideas. The boy clearly wouldn't wake up - how tired was he anyway? - and Wolt didn't want to risk any injury by waking him up. But his stop was getting closer by the second and he didn't want the stranger to miss his stop either.

Only two stops now and he'd have to get out. Wolt sighed. There was nothing left to do than to face the problem head-on and gently wake up the stranger, even if it resulted in getting punched in the face. He thought about the best ways to go about. Poking him might be provoking an attack. Stroking his hair might freak him out, or in the worst case, encourage him to stay asleep. Gently moving his shoulder seemed to be the best thing to do.

One stop more to go. He took a deep breath and gently took the stranger by the shoulder, moving him ever so slightly. The stranger stirred, and Wolt immediately let go of his shoulder, not wanting to freak him out.

He sat upright, stared in front of him with a dazed look, blinked his eyes a few times and rubbed his eyes while mumbling something Wolt couldn't hear. He looked around, realised he was in a bus, then saw Wolt, and realised he had been asleep for the last twenty minutes. And then it hit him.

“Oh my god,” was all he said, before he wildly looked around to make sure that yes, he fell asleep while he was on god damn public transport and yes, he had been sleeping on the shoulder of a god damn stranger. Wolt didn’t want to, but the reaction of the boy made him giggle, which caused the boy to look even more shocked. “What the--”

His bewildered outburst was interrupted by the static voice of the intercom, announcing Wolt’s stop. “I’m so sorry,” he said with an apologetic smile, “but this is my stop. Have a nice day.”

He stood up and made his way out of the bus. Behind him he could hear footsteps and a confused ‘hey, wait!’, but he didn’t turn around until he was out of the bus.

“Hey!” Once they were out of the bus the boy caught up to him and he grabbed Wolt’s arm to get his attention, but that wasn’t really necessary since probably the entire bus heard him yelling. “Hey-- I’m sorry.”

Now that he could look at the boy while he was awake he saw that he was actually quite… handsome. His red hair was still a bit ruffled from sleeping on his shoulder, which was kind of cute, and his blue eyes had this wild yet determined look in them. What was even cuter was that the boy was actually shorter than him and he had to look up ever so slightly to face him.

“It’s alright,” Wolt finally said, donning his trademark smile on his face, “just make sure you don’t fall asleep on public transportation again. Not everyone is as soft as me.”

The boy actually chuckled at that, and Wolt couldn’t help but join him, though he hoped this wasn’t a reoccurring event for the redhead. 

“Man, I never even told you my name and I already slept on you.” He gave Wolt a real smile, his eyes closed and nose scrunched and pointy canine teeth showing, and Wolt thought it only made him cuter. “I’m Roy.”

“Wolt,” Wolt said, giving him a smile of his own. “Uhm, didn’t you miss your stop?”

“Nah,” the redhead replied with a casual wave of his hand, “my stop is only a few blocks away, I can walk that. Besides, I couldn’t let you go without at least making it up to you, right?”

“That’s really not necessary--” Wolt started, but he was abruptly cut off by Roy raising a hand up and shaking his head.

“No, really. That must’ve been so awkward for you. You watched over me while I was unconscious. Please allow me to apologise… by taking you out for lunch sometime?”

The last bit came out a bit uncertain, and it was accompanied by a hint of red on Roy’s face. It took Wolt a good two seconds to respond, and in those two seconds Roy’s face had somehow taken the colour of his hair.

“...That sounds lovely,” came his late reply, delivered with a blush and a smile. He fished a notebook out of his bag, hastily scribbled his number onto it, ripped off the page and gave it to Roy. “Here’s my number. Text me whenever you feel like ‘making it up to me’.”

Roy took the paper with a victorious grin. “Thanks. I gotta run now, but I’ll text you real soon, I promise. See ya!”

Without giving Wolt time to ask him where the hell he was going or to even say goodbye, Roy ran off, paper still clutched in his fist. Wolt watched him go, shaking his head in dismay. What a weird boy, falling asleep on his shoulder in the bus and then daring to ask him out. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking to his destination.

He was looking forward to their lunch together.


End file.
